


Un homme bien

by ThaliaBubble



Series: Vampires, rassemblement ! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940's, 2012, Blood, Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, He's Captain America's ass, I'm not totally serious, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Reader will die (obviously), Sokovia (Marvel), Steve Rogers is a vampire, Steve is a little bit dumb, Tags May Change, Transformation, Vampire Captain America, a cute sweet vampire, dilemna, i don't really know what to put here, kiss, or just slow, schnapps, sun doesn't harm, thirst of blood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Le sérum du super-soldat ne donnait pas que force et endurance à son sujet, Steve Rogers l'a appris à ses dépends et après des décennies d'isolement, le vampire reprend du service au sein des Avengers, espérant pouvoir oublier sa nature pour sauver des vies.Mais votre rencontre risque de mettre à mal ses espoirs.Pas de lien avec les autres écrits de la série "Vampires, rassemblement"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Vampires, rassemblement ! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520717





	1. Chapter 1

Les murmures circulent dans les rangs de hauts gradés et de scientifiques rassemblés pour cette avancée majeure militaire et génétique. Un super-soldat, c’est une innovation qui va rapporter surtout en ces temps de guerre mondiale. Certains parlent d’argent, plus ou moins ouvertes, beaucoup de la paix qu’offrira ce héros d’un nouveau genre. Installé dans sa capsule, Steve Rogers est loin d’être aussi enthousiaste, le cœur battant fortement dans ses tempes au risque d’assourdir les ultimes recommandations qu’on lui adresse. Déjà, on le sangle, on le pique, on le barde d’outils pour mesurer sa fréquence cardiaque, l’épaisseur de ses muscles comme s’il n’était qu’un animal de laboratoire et pendant une seconde, le jeune homme s’inquiète que l’expérience échoue ou, pire, qu’il ne devienne qu’un singe savant entre les mains des puissants. D’un ton faussement enjoué, il se tourne vers le Dr. Erkskine :

\- Vous m’avez gardé du schnapps ?  
\- Pas autant que j’aurais dû. 

De toute façon, il n’a pas le droit de boire d’alcool avant une douzaine d’heures, pour s’assurer que tout est en ordre. D’une oreille distraite, il écoute le scientifique échanger avec Howard Stark, son attention ne cessant de revenir vers l’agent Carter qui constitue une présence chaleureuse dans cette immense pièce glacée pleine de blouses blanches. Avant qu’elle n’aille rejoindre ses supérieurs, elle prend le temps de lui adresser un sourire encourageant et Steve retrouve quelque peu son courage. Une infirmière enfonce une aiguille dans son bras, la sensation ne durant qu’un instant.

\- Ça fait pas si mal.  
\- Ce n’était que la pénicilline. 

Erskine échange un regard avec le patient mais n’ajoute rien, laissant la manœuvre se poursuivre alors que plusieurs tubes remplis d’un liquide bleus sont apportés. Les plaques froides font frémir le corps mince du sujet qui se concentre sur sa respiration. Une main rassurante se pose sur son épaule alors qu’il se crispe en sentant le sérum pénétrer son organisme. Ça y est, il est temps de devenir une légende ou de mourir devant une centaine de personnes, rien de bien inquiétant. La cabine se referme sur lui et après une ultime tentative d’humour, Steve serre les dents et se prépare au pire, se répétant pourquoi il fait tout cela, pensant à cette guerre à laquelle il pourra mettre fin, à tous ces soldats qui attendent de revoir leur mère, leur sœur, leurs proches. Il pense à Bucky, c’est à son tour de le protéger. 

La cabine commence à irradier d’une intense lumière blanche comme si Steve se transformait en être de lumière et ils auront bien besoin d’un ange pour vaincre les forces obscures qui écrasent l’Europe. Chacun retient son souffle alors que le silence se remplit du vrombissement des rayons Vita qui pulsent dans la boite de métal. Le bourdonnement est bientôt rejoint par un cri de douleur qui se prolonge encore et encore, fissurant les certitudes d’une partie des spectateurs qui se regardent, inquiets. On hurle de tout arrêter, on crie son prénom mais Steve refuse, il peut encore tenir, il est hors de question que tout rate par sa faute. Il est assez fort pour le supporter. 

Les appareils crépitent en étincelles dans une ultime cacophonie puis tout s’arrête, vrombissement, lumière aveuglante et respiration des scientifiques et militaires qui, tous, guettent un signe de vie dans la cabine. Est-il mort ? Est-il en vie ? Même Rogers se pose la question alors que les portes s’ouvrent et qu’il reprend ses esprits, ses muscles en feu comme s’il avait été passé sous un tank. S’il a mal, c’est bien qu’il est encore vivant mais dans quel état ? 

Abdos, abdos, abdos…Ce mot passe dans plus d’un esprit alors que le résultat de l’expérience est dévoilé, grand, musclé, luisant de sueur : une réussite. Certains officiers se surprennent à se sentir plus excités qu’ils ne le devraient, toussotant d’un air sérieux en se précipitant pour voir de plus près ce super soldat qu’on leur a promis. Steve se laisse soutenir par Erskine et Stark en descendant de la capsule, l’esprit encore brumeux et peinant à comprendre combien il a changé. Il est juste certain d’une chose, à voir tous ces gens rassemblés et qui mesurent pour la plupart une bonne tête de moins que lui : il a grandi. Alors que l’on se met à applaudir et se congratuler, une autre pensée vient ronger la joie naissance du soldat : combien a-t-il changé à l’intérieur ? Alors que l’allégresse est de rigueur, Steve espère sincèrement être à la hauteur et devenir le héros dont le monde a besoin et non un énième monstre.

***

Captain America, un nom quelque peu ronflant mais que le jeune homme porte mieux depuis qu’il a délivré son ami des griffes d’HYDRA. Leurs exploits commencent à faire parler d’eux et les troupes ennemies s’inquiètent de plus en plus de voir apparaître l’homme au plastron bleu, rouge et blanc. Il a fallu du temps au soldat pour s’habituer à son nouveau corps et à ses nouvelles capacités mais à présent, il maîtrise sa force et son bouclier à la perfection, pour le plus grand étonnement de son compagnon, James Barnes. Ce dernier commence à peine à comprendre qu’il n’est plus le protecteur dans leur duo, même s’il lui arrive encore de baisser les yeux pour chercher son presque frère. Aujourd’hui, alors qu’il marche au milieu des décombres fumants d’une base nazie, le jeune homme a définitivement repris espoir en l’avenir, porté (en partie) par un petit gars de Brooklyn. 

\- Steve ? Où es-tu ?

Bucky se met en quête de son partenaire, s’éloignant de ses camarades qui chantent leur victoire dans un mélange d’allemand, de français et d’anglais écorché. Ses bottes usées résonnent alors qu’il s’enfonce dans l’obscurité, son arme au poing et les sens aux aguets, guettant les ombres à la recherche d’un éventuel ennemi. Bientôt, il finit par apercevoir le dos musculeux de Steve, moulé dans son uniforme bleu tâché de boue. Penché sur quelque chose, le héros semble concentré sur sa tâche et n’entend pas tout de suite son ami, réalisant trop tard qu’il n’est plus seul. 

\- Steve…

Le visage livide de l’intéressé se tord en un masque douloureux alors qu’il croise un regard choqué, le soldat crispant sa main sur la gâchette de son arme même s’il ne tire pas, figé. 

\- Bucky…je peux t’expliquer…

Sa voix brisée par la peur contraste avec la vision du corps inerte près de lui, la gorge arrachée et écarlate comme la pieuvre sur son uniforme, avec le sang qui coule sur le menton du célèbre Captain America.


	2. Chapter 2

Seul dans son baraquement, Steve n’arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, ne cessant de croiser et décroiser ses bras maigres pour essayer de faire passer l’angoisse. Demain, il va enfin pouvoir servir son pays comme il en rêvait et il s’en réjouit mais ça ne l’empêche pas d’être inquiet. Avec son habituel air compatissant derrière ses lunettes, le Dr. Erskine le rejoint avec une bouteille d’alcool, comprenant tout à fait combien le jeune homme si frêle peut être tendu. Lui-même est loin d’être calme, son dernier sujet n’est-il pas devenu un monstre ? Alors que Steve fait part de ses doutes concernant sa légitimité, le scientifique sent qu’il est temps qu’il révèle certaines choses, des secrets qui rendent encore plus terrible l’ennemi à vaincre. 

Après avoir attrapé deux verres, Abraham commence à parler de sa voix douce et pensive, comme s’il comptait une histoire, son histoire. Les meilleures idées peuvent devenir des armes si elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains et, dans ce cas, faut-il vraiment blâmer l’inventeur qui ne fait que travailler sous la menace d’une arme ? En quelques mots, Erskine dresse le portrait du chef de HYDRA, ce Schmidt obsédé par le pouvoir et les arts occultes, prêt à vendre son âme pour acquérir la suprématie. Captivé et comprenant quel rôle la formule du supersoldat a pu jouer dans ce plan, Steve demande :

\- Est-ce que ça l’a rendu fort ? 

Son ami baisse les yeux, les images remontant dans sa mémoire, aussi vives et brûlantes qu’une marque au fer rouge. Quelque soit le résultat demain, il ne pourra jamais se pardonner son échec, seulement essayer de le compenser. 

\- Oui, mais il y a eu…d’autres effets. Le sérum n’était pas prêt mais le plus important, c’était que l’homme ne l’était pas. Le sérum amplifie tout, le bien devient meilleur mais le mal devient pire.

Schmidt était mauvais, pourri jusqu’à la moelle et le sérum n’a fait que dévoiler cette noirceur aux yeux de tous. Chaque fois qu’Abraham ferme les yeux, il revoit la peau grise, les veines saillantes, les pupilles aussi écarlates que le sang dont le nazi avait soif, si soif. Ici, aux Etats-Unis, le mot « vampire » fait ricaner mais il s’agit bien de cela, d’une créature terrible et vorace qui ne s’arrêtera qu’après avoir saigné le monde jusqu’à la dernière goutte. Chassant cette image pour revenir au présent, le scientifique verse du schnapps dans les deux verres tout en expliquant à Steve combien sa faiblesse physique et son sens de la justice sont importants. 

\- Quoi qu’il arrive demain, promettez-moi de rester tel que vous êtes. Pas un parfait soldat…mais un homme bien. 

Ils trinquent mais avant que le jeune homme ait pu avaler une gorgée, Erskine lui rappelle qu’il doit être à jeun pour la procédure du lendemain. Docile, Steve lui tend son verre et laisse le scientifique de génie s’enivrer à sa place puisque lui n’a pas besoin d’être à jeun. Et, songe le vieil homme, il vaut peut-être mieux qu’il ne le soit pas. Rogers a-t-il seulement compris combien cette expérience allait l’affecter ? Ce n’est pas certain mais Abraham ne se sent pas la force de parler de cela plus longtemps. C’est peut-être une marque de lâcheté mais il préfère laisser ses espoirs à ce jeune homme si investi, déterminé et pur.


	3. Chapter 3

La guerre est terminée. L’Allemagne nazie a été vaincue et le monde s’est lentement rendormi dans une paix destinée à faire oublier des horreurs qui remontent à plus de 50 ans maintenant. Des forces continuent d’opérer pour prendre le pouvoir mais de façon beaucoup plus sourde, les combats entre le Bien et le Mal se tenant maintenant dans le plus grand secret. Installé dans une réplique de chambre d’hôpital des années 1940, celui que l’on a surnommé Captain America lit et relit des dossiers pour s’informer. Evidemment, il joue les idiots comme on le lui a demandé, affectant de ne pas avoir connu les dernières décennies. A son grand étonnement, l’idée qu’il ait pu rester figé dans un bloc de glace ne surprend personne et cette version a été gobée par les agents qui vont et viennent dans les couloirs en discutant. Peut-être est-ce une vision des choses plus acceptable que la vérité. 

Lentement, le jeune homme lève un bras devant son visage, les rayons d’un faux soleil frappant sa peau alors qu’il songe à ce qu’il est, un être surnaturel et immortel que l’on cherche une fois de plus à enrôler pour sauver le monde. Quoiqu’on lui a parlé d’une équipe, composée d’hommes de fer blanc, de dieux nordiques et de monstres verdâtres. Ce Nick Fury doit être un fou pour vouloir s’entourer de tels phénomènes de foire…ou un génie. Les yeux bleus du vampire se voilent légèrement en pensant au Dr. Erskine, mort bien trop vite avant de pouvoir guider le jeune homme dans sa nouvelle vie. Jusqu’ici, Steve a refusé de rejoindre la civilisation et ses guerres : Vietnam, Corée, il les a toutes évitées mais que dirait son mentor des prochaines ? L’encouragerait-il à rejoindre ce SHIELD et son programme de héros ? 

\- Je me fiche de la précipitation, vous auriez au moins pu mettre un soutien-gorge adapté ! Des bonnets ronds, j’y crois pas !

Une voix courroucée résonne à quelques mètres du décor en carton pate et Steve repose les dossiers, intrigué et désireux de se changer les idées. Il pousse la porte, nullement étonné de se retrouver dans un sombre couloir de béton, et cherche d’où peuvent provenir ces vociférations. Dans une pièce voisine et bien plus austère que sa chambre, il trouve une jeune femme en train d’agiter des croquis avec un air exaspéré sous le regard inquiet de « l’infirmière » qui était au chevet du soldat à son réveil. 

\- Vous n’avez jamais regardé une photo ? Ou même vu un film de cette époque ? Pas étonnant qu’il ait découvert la supercherie si vite, on voyait la bretelle de votre…rhaaa ! C’est stupide ! 

Tu es profondément agacée que personne n’ait pris le temps de t’écouter avant de lancer cette mascarade ridicule. Toi, tu aurais pris le temps de soigner le costume dans les moindres détails, de veiller à ce que les sous-vêtements soient aussi d’époque ou même à ce que l’agent ait les cheveux attachés. Mais personne ne t’écoute, personne ! D’un geste de la main, tu congédies la demoiselle qui s’enfuit en faisant claquer ses talons, sa cravate d’homme (encore une erreur) sautillant à chacun de ses pas. Exténuée, tu te laisses tomber sur une chaise avec un soupir dramatique, ne remarquant pas tout de suite l’homme à la carrure pourtant impressionnante qui entre dans la pièce. Poliment, il s’éclaircit la gorge. 

\- Hum… Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur la mode des années 1940.

Tu sursautes et lève les yeux, détaillant le nouveau venu pendant une fraction de seconde (c’était plus fort que toi) avant de reprendre contenance. 

\- Je…j’aime le travail bien fait. C’était une période très élégante. 

L’agent Carter, voilà une femme magnifique et qui aurait dû servir de référence. Mais évidemment, tu ne feras pas cette remarque à voix haute, connaissant déjà les relations que Captain America entretenait avec elle. A la place, tu te lèves et tend la main pour te présenter.

\- Agent Y/L/N, je suis ravie de vous savoir parmi nous.  
\- Steve Rogers, moi de même, madame. 

Sa grande main presse très doucement la tienne, comme s’il craignait d’avoir trop de force et tu souris. Tu connais un certain Agent Coulson qui va être ravi de savoir son idole réveillée. Mais pour le moment, tu apprécies d’avoir un tête à tête avec le héros, ne sachant pas si tu seras amenée à le revoir un jour. D’un geste, tu l’invites à s’asseoir, repoussant les croquis qui jonchent ton bureau, ensemble de notes sur les tenues d’époque, les décors… 

\- De vous réveiller soixante-dix années après la guerre a dû vous faire un choc… 

Tu essaies d’imaginer ce que le jeune homme peut ressentir tandis que lui réfléchit à quoi dire pour corroborer la version de Nick Fury. Il n’a jamais aimé mentir mais il a bien fallu qu’il apprenne au cours du dernier siècle. Il hoche donc la tête. 

\- Sur le moment, oui, mais je suis heureux de savoir que l’on a botté les fesses d’Hitler. 

Tu as un éclat de rire et il apprécie immédiatement ce son spontané, il n’est pas sûr de trouver beaucoup de sincérité dans ce nid d’espions. Toi-même, tu songes qu’il doit se sentir très seul, tous ses proches étant disparus ou décédés. 

\- Je sais que tout ceci doit être très déboussolant et que le SHIELD n’est pas vraiment un antre chaleureux mais j’espère que vous pourrez me compter comme une amie à partir d’aujourd’hui. Si vous avez besoin de parler ou juste envie de prendre un café, n’hésitez pas. 

Malgré toi, tu replaces une mèche derrière ton oreille, il était évident que tu n’allais pas rester de marbre devant l’air angélique du jeune homme sur lequel tu as, tout de même, fait une thèse. Enfin, pour être précis, c’était sur « Les figures de propagande étatsuniennes et allemandes en temps de guerre, le conflit des icones » mais tu lui as consacré une énorme partie. 

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, agent Y/L/N.   
\- Vous pouvez m’appeler Y/N, tout simplement. 

Ça va probablement prendre un peu de temps mais tu adorerais pouvoir devenir proche de lui, juste en amie, évidemment. Malheureusement, ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que vous pourrez apprendre à vous connaître, un agent tout en noir venant avertir Captain America que le directeur Fury souhaite lui parler. Vous vous dites au revoir rapidement et tu le regardes partir, songeant avec une pointe d’émotion que vous avez décongelé le petit cul de l’Amérique, et avec succès.


	4. Chapter 4

Frottant tes mains couvertes de sang séché sur ton pantalon, tu t’accordes enfin une pause après plusieurs heures à soigner les blessés, civils et agents. Ce que les médias appellent déjà la « bataille de New-York » n’aura pas duré longtemps, quelques heures tout au plus, mais les dégâts causés sont immenses, les victimes nombreuses. Pourtant, ce sont des mines réjouies qui fleurissent dans les rues car la foule s’est trouvé de nouveaux protecteurs et toute une équipe ! Nul doute que les jours prochains vont être consacrés à ces héros et à leur courage, tu t’en réjouis par avance. 

Fourbus, rompus et ne rêvant que de dormir pendant plusieurs semaines, les Avengers reviennent finalement à la base pour prendre du repos et tu résistes à l’envie de te jeter au cou de l’homme en costume bleu étoilé qui discute pour le moment avec le célèbre Tony Stark. Ce dernier a réussi l’exploit de traîner toute la petite troupe dans un restaurant de shawarmas et il en est très fier. Après avoir donné une tape amicale sur l’épaule du milliardaire, Steve parvient à s’éclipser, promettant de goûter une prochaine fois à ce plat bourré d’oignons auquel il n’a pas pu toucher à cause d’un méchant coup à la mâchoire. Le pauvre homme est exténué d’avoir combattu si longtemps et si le soleil, contrairement aux légendes, n’affecte que peu sa nature vampirique, il n’apprécie pas de rester en plein jour si longtemps. C’est donc avec joie qu’il retrouve les couloirs obscurs du SHIELD et sourit sincèrement en t’apercevant. 

\- Pas mal pour un début, Captain. 

Tu ne peux t’empêcher de le taquiner, appréciant de voir une lueur amusée illuminer les prunelles bleues du nonagénaire. Même si tu ne l’avoueras pas devant témoins, cette journée a été riche en émotions fortes et pas seulement lorsque tu es venue en aide aux blessés mais aussi, et surtout, parce que tu n’avais qu’une crainte : voir le jeune homme mourir tragiquement lors de la bataille. Une fois à l’abri des regards, tu ne te gênes pas pour laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement, t’appuyant contre le mur en recevant le contre-coup de toute cette angoisse accumulée. 

\- J’ai eu une de ces trouilles… 

Toi qui imaginais garder ton calme devant lui, tu sens tes jambes flageoler, comme si tu venais seulement de te rendre compte de combien vous avez eu de la chance. Il faut dire que tu étais loin d’être préparée à une menace de cette ampleur, petite agent sans importance que tu es. Voyant ton trouble, Steve tend une main timide pour te soutenir, te retenant par le bras au cas où il te prendrait l’envie de tomber. 

\- Nous avons réussi, Loki va être jugé sur sa planète, New-York se relèvera. Vous pouvez reprendre votre souffle.  
\- J’espère que vous avez raison… 

Tu te redresses, un peu plus calme, et lève une main pour écarter une mèche de devant tes yeux, par réflexe. En voyant tes paumes souillées, ton ami s’inquiète mais tu le rassures d’un geste. 

\- Ce n’est pas le mien, j’ai juste pansé beaucoup de plaies aujourd’hui. Je vais aller nettoyer tout ça. 

L’avantage du SHIELD, c’est qu’ils ont gardé les vieilles fontaines à eau dans les couloirs comme si on n’avait jamais quitté les années 80. Tu n’as donc que quelques pas à faire pour pouvoir rincer tes mains, frottant consciencieusement tes paumes pour faire partir les plaques marrons. Peut-être est-ce la vue de l’eau qui rosit légèrement ou la fatigue accumulée mais Steve sent la faim commencer à brûler sa gorge comme un feu ardent et il se crispe derrière toi. Isolés dans les sous-sols bétonnés, il n’est pas certain que quelqu’un passe par là avant plusieurs heures et si le jeune homme agit rapidement, tu n’auras même pas le temps de crier avant de perdre connaissance alors qu’il s’abreuvera.

\- Mine de rien, de vous voir combattre comme ça, ça m’a donné envie de faire quelque chose.  
\- Quoi ?

Captain America secoue la tête en chassant les terrifiantes pensées qui s’étaient mises à gangrener sa raison, choqué par sa propre noirceur. Comment a-t-il pu envisager de te faire du mal, surtout à toi qui est toujours si gentille, si chaleureuse ?! Tétanisé par le choc et une soif dévorante, Steve n’esquisse pas un geste lorsque tu t’approches de lui, glissant ta main dans la sienne avant de te dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres, y déposant un baiser dont tu rêvais depuis longtemps (peut-être même avant qu’ils ne le décongèlent, on a tous un crush historique…). Le geste est si surprenant, si doux, que le jeune homme sent ses pulsions vampiriques s’estomper comme le vent chasserait un nuage sombre de devant le soleil. Sans réfléchir, il t’enlace d’une main et te rend ton baiser. Depuis combien de temps n’a-t-il pas goûté les lèvres d’une femme ? Depuis Peggy, probablement. Vous êtes loin d’être pareilles, vous n’avez même rien à voir, mais c’est tout aussi intense.   
Bien trop vite à votre goût, vous vous écartez l’un de l’autre et tu effleures le bleu qui marque déjà la mâchoire ciselée du héros avant de te reculer, rose de plaisir et d’excitation. 

\- Il faudra soigner ça… Repos, soldat. 

Ton visage s’illumine d’un grand sourire et tu t’éclipses comme une adolescente, affichant une joie surprenante pour une agent du SHIELD. Resté seul, Steve analyse encore ce qui vient de se produire, les joues rougies faisant ressortir ses prunelles surprises. Une chose est sûre, il a adoré ce baiser de bout en bout, à tel point que tu lui en as fait oublier sa soif de sang…


	5. Chapter 5

Le détachement envoyé par Fury en Sokovie n’a que le temps de se déployer alors que les robots commencent à attaquer de toutes les côtés, n’hésitant pas à viser les bâtiments pour les faire s’effondrer sur la foule en fuite. Tout en évacuant des familles entières, vous devez tirer sur des androïdes comme des personnages de jeux vidéo et tu n’es pas la seule à trouver tout ceci surréaliste. Cependant, tu as eu le temps de te préparer durant les trois dernières années, ton entraînement intensif t’ayant rendu bien plus efficace sur le terrain. Alors qu’une bonbonne de gaz explose à quelques mètres, emportant une demi-douzaine de Ultron, une collègue prend le temps de plaisanter.

\- Quand tout ça sera fini, Thor a intérêt à m’inviter à dîner.   
\- Dans ce cas, tu crois que Wanda Maximoff sera libre pour un café ? Je ne sais pas encore si j’ai envie d’elle ou envie d’être elle.

Tu ris de ta propre remarque avant d’esquiver un projectile, te reconcentrant sur ta tâche pour aider tout le monde à partir en lieu sûr. Les hurlements terrifiés se mêlent aux explosions et au grondement des immeubles qui tombent en ruine mais tu n’as pas peur, tu n’en as pas le temps. Tu cours à travers les rues, l’adrénaline pulsant dans tes veines et te rendant plus assurée. Un robot surgit entre toi et un couple qui reste paralysé par la peur, les deux hommes se prenant instinctivement par la main en voyant leur dernière heure arrivée. Sans attendre, tu dégaines ton arme, vise la tête métallique là où il y a une chance de trouver une faiblesse. Ta balle pénètre le métal sans parvenir à détruire l’assaillant mais ça a le mérite d’attirer son attention. 

\- Courez ! 

Tu lances l’ordre aux civils sans chercher à savoir s’ils comprendront, comptant sur leur instinct de survie pour détaler aussi vite qu’ils le pourront. L’androïde fonce vers toi en lançant un projectile que tu évites de justesse, l’impact arrachant un pan de mur qui tombe en poussière. Par réflexe, tu frappes où tu le peux pour déséquilibrer la machine, tirant sans avoir le temps de viser. Une poigne de fer se referme sur ton poignet et le tord pour te faire lâcher ton arme, deux yeux sans expression dardant sur toi une lueur bleue. Profitant d’être soulevée par l’androïde, tu bandes tes muscles et projette tes jambes dans le thorax robotique, espérant lui faire lâcher prise. Tu y réussis et ton adversaire s’empale sur une tige métallique saillant du mur avant de s’éteindre. Pas le temps pour une réplique bien sentie sur les dangers du tétanos, tu reprends ton souffle et ramasse ton arme. C’était moins une. 

Un grondement assourdissant retentit soudain, emplissant tout l’espace, plus fort et plus long qu’un coup de tonnerre. Dans ton oreillette, les agents s’affolent, criant que le sol est en train de se fissurer sous leurs pieds, la ville se fendant en deux comme un biscuit. Tu peux sentir les vibrations sous tes pieds, apercevoir les bâtiments perdre de leur hauteur et ton assurance flanche légèrement. Comment sauver une ville qui tombe en morceaux ? 

\- Je vais faire au mieux…Il le faut.

Forte de cette décision, tu retournes au combat, espérant que le SHIELD enverra vite de quoi évacuer les civils. Quant aux héros qui combattent actuellement l’origine de ce chaos, tu ne peux que prier pour qu’ils sortent vainqueurs et tous en vie. Tu te refuses à t’inquiéter pour eux et pour un en particulier, ça ne ferait que te ralentir. Mais ça ne t’empêche pas de proférer une menace dans le vent, sans craindre d’être rabrouer pour ton langage. 

\- Steve, si tu meurs, j’invoque ton fantôme et je te botte le cul. 

L’intéressé est bien occupé de son côté, lançant des ordres, frappant des ennemis avec son bouclier, travaillant en équipe avec l’agent Romanoff quand leurs chemins se croisent. Sa force surhumaine est bien utile pour détruire les robots mais il ne pourra rien faire si la ville s’écrase. Il est hors de question qu’Ultron cause plus de pertes, le héros l’en empêchera par tous les moyens. Tout comme toi, il est décidé à mettre tout en œuvre, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait plus un souffle de vie. Entre deux attaques, il pense à toi, à ton sourire, tes plaisanteries, la sensation de ton corps sous le sien. S’il s’en sort, il t’avouera certaines choses, tu l’attends depuis trop longtemps et tu lui as tant offert…il se doit d’être honnête. Mais pour cela, encore faut-il arrêter le pantin démoniaque créé par Stark. 

Les vaisseaux de sauvetage de Nick Fury arrivent à point nommé, se déployant tout autour de la ville pour recueillir les civils et les transporter en lieu sûr. En apprenant cela, tu pousses un soupir de soulagement même s’il reste encore beaucoup de travail. Autour de toi, le monde n’est plus que ruines et épaves métalliques alors que le sol continue de trembler. Les robots volent au-dessus de ta tête, tirant partout à la fois, augmentant la panique. Des agents se dispersent pour guider la foule vers les radeaux, leurs ordres couvrant difficilement le brouhaha. Toi-même, tu te mets à courir partout, soutenant des blessés, redirigeant des groupes pour les mettre en sécurité. Nombreuses sont les personnes à avoir été renversées et piétinées dans la panique, il faut leur venir en aide en essayant de rester calme malgré les appels, les hurlements terrifiés, les explosions. 

\- Помощь !

Un enfant tambourine contre la vitre d’une voiture sans parvenir à la briser, toussant et pleurant tout à la fois en te suppliant de venir à son secours. Sur le siège conducteur, celle qui doit être sa mère est inconsciente, le front ensanglanté. Tu te précipites et tente d’ouvrir la portière mais celle-ci est enfoncée, le métal tordu empêchant toute ouverture. Ne parlant pas le russe, tu poses la main sur la vitre pour rassurer le petit garçon avant de lui indiquer de se reculer le plus loin possible avec des gestes que tu espères simples mais clairs. Il faut un peu de temps pour que l’enfant obéisse mais lorsque tu fais voler la vitre en éclats, il a le réflexe de se protéger avec ses bras. Tu te glisses dans l’habitacle pour prendre le petit bonhomme contre toi, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes en essayant de conserver un ton doux et calme même si tu vois la fumée qui commence à s’échapper de la voiture. Tu manques de temps, tu ne pourras pas sauver la mère et si tu tardes trop, vous mourrez tous les trois. Malgré les hurlements de l’enfant, tu te mets donc à courir en direction des vaisseaux de sauvetage, te répétant que tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus, que tu sauves une vie. 

Le souffle de l’explosion te projette en avant et tu heurtes le pavé couvert de débris en roulant avec le petit garçon serré dans tes bras, encaissant les chocs à sa place. Sonnée, tu essaies de te relever mais quelque chose te soulève du sol et t’emporte aussitôt, tellement vite que tu as à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe avant d’être déposée au milieu des rescapés avec ton précieux chargement. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs confie la mère de l’enfant à qui pourra lui prodiguer des soins, en profitant pour reprendre son souffle. Tu te relèves avec une grimace douloureuse, soulagée. 

\- Merci, M. Maximoff.  
\- Pietro. Ou Quicksilver, si tu m’offres un verre.

Il t’adresse un clin d’œil taquin et repart en un éclair, disparaissant aussi vite qu’il est venu. Tu décides de faire de même, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps pour évacuer la population, la ville est déjà bien trop haute dans le ciel. Faisant fi de tes membres qui crient de douleur, tu quittes le vaisseau en puisant dans tes dernières réserves. Un vrai héros se bat jusqu’au bout. 

***

La Sokovie s’est effondrée en une pluie de pierres et de poussière mais ses habitants, eux, sont indemnes, recueillis par le SHIELD le temps d’être soignés et déposés en lieu sûr. Alors que les débris continuent de tomber dans la mer, Steve Rogers fait le tour de l’héliporteur pour rassurer les civils, prenant le temps d’offrir des paroles de réconfort à qui en a besoin. Mais, l’air de rien, ses yeux bleus cherchent une silhouette en particulier, et il se sent partagé entre l’angoisse et le soulagement en ne t’apercevant pas. Quoique, il sent bientôt une odeur familière mais ô combien terrifiante : celle de ton sang. Cachée à l’abri des regards comme un animal mourant, tu es assise contre un mur, la main pressée sur ton flanc noir et poisseux. 

\- Y/N !  
\- Chut…il y en a qui se reposent ici…

Tu lui tires la langue, heureuse de le voir même dans ces circonstances. En voyant son regard glissé vers ta blessure, tu hausses les épaules avec détachement. 

\- Il y a déjà bien trop de blessés à soigner, je ne suis pas une priorité. 

Le jeune homme ne peut pas te jeter la pierre, il aurait exactement la même réaction s’il était blessé. Et s’il était mortel aussi. Réprimant son envie de te faire un sermon, il s’agenouille pour être à ta hauteur, passant une main sur ton front livide et déjà glacé. 

\- Que s’est-il passé ?  
\- Oh tu sais, tu te promènes dans la rue, tu croises un robot, tu te bats, tu es blessé. La routine…

Tu es plutôt fière d’avoir réussi à sortir les mots dans un ordre cohérent, ta bouche devenant pâteuse et tes idées embrouillées à force de te vider de ton sang. Tu te demandes vaguement si tu pourrais toucher tes tripes en glissant tes doigts dans la plaie mais c’est une idée bien trop tordue pour l’exprimer à haute voix. A la place, tu souris à ton amant, espérant que sa présence te réchauffera comme d’habitude. 

\- Mission accomplie, Captain… 

Ça aurait sonné pas mal comme phrase avant de mourir tragiquement mais tu as encore un peu de forces, un peu de temps peut-être. Parce que tu sais que ça ne sert plus à rien, tu relâches ton bras, laissant retomber ta main sans plus chercher à comprimer ta blessure. Tu regardes la mâchoire serrée du héros, sa bouche sur laquelle tu as déposé tant de baisers, ses yeux qui se remplissent de larmes. Même comme ça, il est sexy, s’en est presque rageant. Pour l’heure, tu peux lire dans ses prunelles combien il est désespéré mais aussi le conflit intérieur qui le ronge. Le jeune homme t’aime profondément et il détient un moyen de te sauver et de te conserver auprès de lui pour toujours mais le prix est trop lourd. Il ne peut pas t’infliger ça à toi qui ne sait rien. 

\- Y/N…je suis désolé…  
\- Fais-le, Steve. 

Tu le regardes droit dans les yeux, très sérieuse, tout en penchant la tête pour garder sa main sur ta joue, profitant de ce contact le temps qu’il durera. Ta réplique surprend le héros qui écarquille les yeux sans comprendre. Pauvre petit homme si innocent, il faut vraiment lui mettre les points sur les « i ». 

\- Transforme-moi, chéri, tu as ma permission. 

S’il pouvait se dépêcher un peu, ça t’arrangerait mais Steve est trop choqué pour réagir, ouvrant plusieurs fois la bouche avant de bafouiller.

\- Tu étais au courant ?!  
\- Bien sûr…mais ça ne change rien pour moi. 

Tu souris, évidemment que tu étais au courant, tu as lu ses dossiers et puis, tu le fréquentes depuis assez longtemps pour t’être rendue compte de certaines choses. Nick Fury aussi est au courant et c’est même logique. C’est le chef du SHIELD, il n’allait pas accueillir le premier gus avec costume flashy sous prétexte qu’il aurait sauvé le monde.   
Ton corps ne te soutient plus et tu glisses sur le sol alors qu’un brouillard noir emplit ta tête, obscurcissant ta vision, sentant vaguement le sang imbiber tes vêtements 

\- Merde...j’en ai mis partout…

Tu perds connaissance avant que Steve puisse te reprocher ton écart de langage, tes derniers mots n’étant finalement ni grandioses ni élégants. Tu deviens une poupée de chiffon blafarde et ensanglantée dans les bras de Captain America, cet homme qui a déjà tant perdu. Il murmure ton nom en caressant ta peau glacée, te berçant à moitié sans parvenir à chasser de son esprit ta demande. Il peut te sauver, il en a le pouvoir mais il s’y refuse, ce ne serait pas juste de t’infliger pareille vie, faite de sang et d’appétit insatiable.

Non…ce qui n’est pas juste, c’est qu’il soit encore obligé de sacrifier son bonheur, qu’une énième personne décède sous ses yeux. Erskine, Bucky, Peggy, il a fait une croix sur tant de proches au fil du temps… Ce n’est pas juste, il n’a rien fait pour mériter tant de douleur. Une colère révoltée gonfle le cœur du héros qui essuie rageusement les larmes sur ses joues en te regardant. Il a toujours obéi aux ordres, fait ce qui lui semblait bien. Cette fois, il n’agira ni pour l’Amérique ni pour une cause noble mais pour toi, pour lui. Toi au moins, il te gardera à ses côtés, il pourra te protéger.

\- Je t’aime, Y/N.

Déterminé, Steve prend ce qu’il peut pour s’entailler la gorge, posant ta bouche sur la plaie en espérant que tu ais encore assez de vie pour goûter à son sang. Le liquide ferreux tombe sur tes lèvres et jusque dans ta gorge tandis que le jeune homme mord dans ton poignet le plus doucement possible, perçant simplement la peau pour recueillir quelques gouttes écarlates. Espérons simplement que le sérum modifiera ton métabolisme comme il bouleversa celui de Rogers il y a des années. Mais il est trop tard pour les considérations scientifiques ou la logique. 

*** 

\- …et c’est parce qu’il était couvert du sang de ses ennemis qu’il était surnommé « Crâne rouge » ?   
\- Oui, un surnom très morbide mais qu’il portait à merveille. 

Assis sur ton lit, Steve te regarde avec tendresse alors que tu lui poses une multitude de questions, étendue sur le matelas et totalement remise de tes blessures. Inlassablement, tu passes et repasses ton bras dans un rayon de lumière, étonnée de ne pas tomber en poussière. Il faut croire que les légendes se trompent à propos des vampires, ils ne craignent pas vraiment le soleil. 

\- N’empêche…je n’ai pas changé physiquement, je peux sortir en plein jour…C’est facile d’être vampire, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat !   
\- Il faut croire que tu es une femme bien, Y/N.

Si ça n’avait pas été le cas, tu serais devenue une créature sanguinaire comme Schmidt ou, dans le meilleur des cas, tu serais morte et on t’aurait enterré comme n’importe quel agent du SHIELD mort durant son service. Heureusement, tout est arrangé à présent et tu peux attirer le célèbre Captain America contre toi pour l’embrasser avec passion. Après tout, vous avez toute l’éternité devant vous.


End file.
